


Failed Test

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Intimate Conversations [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 2.09, Episode: Monsters, Gen, M/M, Nasir does have a temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was angry, yes, but that anger also released the doubts that had plagued him since he set out on this journey to become a warrior. Had he really been so foolish to believe that he, a simple body slave, was to be able to fight like a warrior, to train as a gladiator, and <i>succeed?</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yes, he had. </i>
</p>
<p>Nasir struggles with his anger after Spartacus' test and the words of Lugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Test

Nasir stormed into the little room Agron had claimed, though Nasir used it more than Agron had. He threw his sword to the ground and resisted the urge to scream. He was furious, at himself, at fucking Lugo, even a little at Spartacus. He had finally been allowed to participate in training only to be proven useless. 

It was one of his first nights on actual watch, without Agron or Spartacus watching with him. They had remained for many watches just in case his injury gave pause or concern. Yet this was the first time without them, though Nasir knew Agron had chosen a place to sleep where he could see Nasir, at least until sleep claimed him. 

Naturally it was also the night Spartacus enlisted Gannicus and Crixus in testing their defense systems. A test that they had all failed. 

None more than Nasir. 

He had _told_ Lugo to open his fucking eyes as he turned to cast a glance across those that slept. It was when he turned his back that they attacked. He was pulled down from the wall by a sharp tug and a hand instantly clasped over his mouth. 

Nasir had tried to struggle until the Roman in front of him took off his mask and he saw it was Spartacus. He had told Nasir and Lugo to remain to the side and not raise alarm. Nasir had only nodded once before glaring down at the ground. 

The three men quickly and quietly climbed over the wall. Nasir heard a cry of “Romans!” before the sounds of fighting reached his ears. 

Nasir had turned to go to the gate to walk back into the temple, trying to calm his temper. He had grabbed a torch when Spartacus shouted, “Enough!” 

Nasir had stood at the back, torn between staring at their leader, the ground, and searching out Agron. He listened to Spartacus' words of how they would have all been for the afterlife had this not have been a test. He warned that it was to be a long day before walking off. 

Nasir had handed the torch to someone and angrily stormed away and into the room in an attempt to calm himself down. It was not appearing to work. Thoughts of the test that Spartacus had forced them through kept creeping back into his mind, even though Nasir tried to rid himself of them. 

He was angry, yes, but that anger also released the doubts that had plagued him since he set out on this journey to become a warrior. Had he really been so foolish to believe that he, a simple body slave, was to be able to fight like a warrior, to train as a gladiator, and _succeed?_

Yes, he had. 

“Fucking test,” Agron grumbled as he walked into the room. 

“One that we failed,” Nasir said as he striped off his cloak. 

“Not so the next one,” Agron told him and Nasir heard the determination in his voice. 

Nasir didn't respond for he was not as sure of those words as Agron was. The only way they would be prepared next time is if Nasir was not on watch. He should just be returned to helping with the fucking tunnel and meals, the things he would have done had he been yet a slave. Because that's what he truly was. He was no warrior, no soldier, and he would never be on the level Spartacus needed his soldiers to be at. 

He hadn't realized he had clenched his fists until he felt Agron's hands gently closed over them. Nasir yanked his hands free and turned away from Agron, busying himself in getting ready for the morning's training. 

“What angers you so?” Agron asked as he leaned against the wall. 

“Nothing of concern,” Nasir spat out, not paying Agron any mind. 

He felt Agron's eyes on him and he must have been attempting to discover what it was the had upset Nasir, though Nasir gave him no guidance. He knew that he had failed, but he did not wish to see words broken on the subject, not with Agron. He would not relive his failings with Agron as witness. 

Agron sighed and walked to Nasir, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Your anger is misplaced. All were taken by surprise by their fucking test,” he practically hissed.

“Yet only two stood guard,” Nasir reminded him. He kept clenching his jaw to keep from lashing out entirely against Agron. 

“And none of the shits near me found fucking weapons,” Agron said. 

“It was _my_ fucking task to watch for attack!” Nasir shouted. “I have only been able to keep watch. Now I fear that I will no longer be welcome for training.” 

Agron moved a hand to Nasir's face, gently cupping his jaw. “If that is to come to pass, I shall train you myself.” He smiled at Nasir, most likely hoping to reassure him.

Nasir looked at him, but did not say anything. It really was that simple with Agron. He would not see Nasir sitting behind when he knew how much he wanted, needed to help. It was why he had Nasir accompany him when scouting for merchant ships. 

Yet it did not remove the thoughts of doubts or the sting of failure from mind.

“I shall eat before training,” Agron told him as he let go of his face. “Do you wish to join?”

“I have matters of my own to attend to,” Nasir said. 

Agron nodded and left him to his own thoughts, for which Nasir was eternally grateful for. Nasir was still angry and wished not to bleed hate and anger over Agron. 

If Agron would have stayed, he also would have continued trying to soothe Nasir for he hated when the Syrian was troubled in any way. But as much a welcome comfort Agron's words and touches were, it was not what Nasir wished for in this moment. He needed to feel the anger flow through him so he could use that to his advantage during training. He wished to be awarded the chance to prove his worth, to Spartacus, to Agron, the fuck Lugo, the whole camp if need be. 

Now that he had healed, he _would_ carry his own weight. 

He took a breath, trying to appear calm as he walked out into the early morning light to begin the day's training. But his blood still burned through his veins.

Nasir stood next to Agron on the sand, waiting for Spartacus to make his speech. Around him all were fighting and shouting and it brought his anger back to the front of his mind. He wanted to take up arms and be allowed to use this anger for a better purpose. 

Agron must have sensed his anger for he placed his hand on Nasir's back, slightly drawing him closer in both comfort and warning. Nasir's anger would do no good while standing here, as was evident from all those fighting around him. He took a deep breath and shifted closer to Agron. 

Surely the gods were looking down and laughing with amusement over the thought that Agron was attempting to calm him. It was normally Nasir who had to calm down the gladiator. Perhaps Agron's company had affected him in more ways than he knew. 

Nasir attempted to listen to everything Spartacus was saying, but he was distracted by the way Lugo kept glancing at him and then his sword. 

“Give Lugo warrior to share watch,” the short man said suddenly. Agron turned to him and placed an arm against his chest, keeping him back. “Not little man with little balls!” 

Nasir threw himself at Lugo, only to be stopped by Agron's arm. He kept both arms up in an attempt to keep Lugo and Nasir separated. 

“My balls did not allow breach,” Nasir hissed and he struggled against Argon. “Your eyes were closed in pursuit of dreams.” 

Agron dropped his arm from in front of Nasir and turned to face Lugo. Nasir had only a moment to admire Agron's flaring of temper on his behalf. 

“You fell to slumber?” Spartacus asked from his place on top of the stairs. 

Agron towered over Lugo as he said, “And you blame Nasir, you lazy shit!” Nasir felt a small smile fall to his lips and a warmth flow to his cheeks at the idea that Agron would come to his defense in such a way. Though it might have also been the anger from past hours coming back to life. 

“Turn effort from defending your boy,” Crixus called out, “and look upon your own failings!” 

Agron turned toward him and began stalking toward him. Nasir followed at his heels to either attempt to hold him back or assist him, he hadn't yet decided. “Then let us relive the moment and see different fucking results!” 

Spartacus placed a hand on Crixus' chest and said, “The Romans will come! If they find us divided, we will fall before them.” 

Agron growled and fell back to his place next to Nasir. 

People started shouting out questions for Spartacus and insults for each other. Nasir focused on Agron's heavy breathing in an attempt to calm his own. 

Until Lugo spoke up again. “Why does little man have sword and not Lugo?” 

Nasir made an attempt to reach him but was once again stopped by Agron's arm. It was placed over his stomach with his hand gently gripping at his hip. Nasir took a second to use Agron's touch to calm him again before pushing it off. 

Saxa began speaking and Nasir turned to Agron to know what she had said. 

Agron sighed and then looked up at Spartacus. “She asks why you let Ilithyia go when Glaber did not provide weapons as promised.”

“A thing I have also wondered,” Gannicus said and every eye turned back to Spartacus for his answer. 

He looked around before speaking. “Taking her life would not have gained us what we need. It would only have served misplaced vengeance,” he said. “We are better than this.” 

Spartacus paused, looking over everyone again. “We are better than the Romans.” 

Nasir dropped his eyes, his anger slightly lessening at Spartacus' words. 

Spartacus was right, as he often was. Foolish quarrels would not help them defeat the Romans. Neither would needless anger. Nasir would focus on training that day and see his anger fade with progress. 

“Lugo. Nasir,” Oenomaus called out. “Take position upon the wall.”

Nasir hissed because Lugo was the last man he wanted to stand watch with. He wanted to fight! His hands tightened on his sword as he made a move toward Lugo. 

Agron's hand was suddenly on his face, commanding his attention. “Don't lose yourself to anger. You have _nothing_ to prove,” he warned. “You are a great fucking warrior and Oenomaus has to train others to _your_ level.”

Nasir took a breath and nodded. Agron's released his face with a gentle caress before sending him on his way. It was still surprising that a man with a temper such as Agron's had a way with calming Nasir's as easily as drawing breath. 

He climbed upon the wall quickly, making sure to keep distance from Lugo. He would not fail again, nor would he let petty anger distract him from his appointed task.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I have a lot of notes, but not this time. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but it's to the point that I've been reading it and re-reading it for days, that I think I just need to put it out there. When I come back to read it again and check for errors (since I do that constantly), it may change a bit then. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
